


The Sass You Know and Love

by iheartredink



Category: Bull (TV 2016)
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Alternate Universe - High School, Getting Together, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sexting, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iheartredink/pseuds/iheartredink
Summary: Benny was a high school senior who found himself a little obsessed with new student, Jason Bull, and discovered that he may just be a little bit gay for him.Featuring a lot of self-loving, traumatic Google searches, and a healthy dose of denial as these two make their way from oblivious pining over each other to their happy ending.Oh and they are Seniors in High School. I didn’t specify their age so just put the underage tag just in case.AO3 FB Challenge Prompt: Rare Fandom, Pairing of my choice, High School AU.





	The Sass You Know and Love

**Author's Note:**

> I really don’t know what to say about this other than it was fun to write. I had to choose a rare fandom for the challenge, and I chose this one since I’ve watched and enjoyed the show. 
> 
> I spun this little tale out quick so I apologize now for any typos or mistakes. They are my own. 
> 
> Bull, however, does not belong to me. The show and the characters belong to CBS.

Benny stood in the shower as the water ran down his back. He didn’t even realize that he had been staring at the tiles in shower for fifteen minutes when his dad knocked on his bathroom door telling him to get a move on. 

He was glad to be graduating this year because he was so ready to be done with high school. The only bright side was the new student who transferred this year. 

His sister was already in love. And it pissed Benny off. He didn’t know why. It just did. 

No. He does know. He just...doesn’t want to admit that little Benny was deciding to perk up over one Jason Bull, and Benny was completely into the ladies. 

Except for when Jason Bull entered the damn room.

With his knowing stare that just looked deep into Benny’s soul. Seriously. All the blood in his brain that made him have any damn sense at all just traveled south when Jason was around and no amount of jerking off relieved the heaviness in his groin. 

It was like a constant reminder of how suddenly Benny wasnt just into girls. He apparently liked dick now too. Specifically one dick in particular. 

Jason freaking Bull’s dick who Benny has never had the pleasure of seeing. And probably never will since his freaking sister won’t shut up about Bull and Benny doesn’t stand a chance against his sister. Ugh.

Not that he would take the chance. 

He doesn’t think the guys in the locker room would take too kindly to Benny suddenly liking dick. He could just imagine all the twink jokes. Benny may be short but he was no damn twink. Because as much as he would like to experience Jason Bull fucking him, he would love to sink his own love shaft into Jason’s ass and pound him into the freaking mattress. 

It was safe to say that Benny was going to explode from the frustration. Quite literally. 

Soaping his hands, he only had to jerk his cock three times before thick ropes of come shot out and immediately washed down the drain erasing the evidence of Benny’s frustration. 

Benny hung his head in shame. He had to last longer than that if he was ever given the opportunity to make Jason Bull scream his name as he pounded him into the mattress. 

***  
Benny sat down with his tray of food and began to shovel food into his mouth when in mid bite the subject of all his fantasies lately decided to sit down across from him. 

Benny looked around. There were plenty of different seats. They don’t really talk much that day. Other teammates of Benny’s came over and filled in the lapses in conversation. Naturally, Jason already befriended Chunk so Benny decided that Chunck was the reason that Jason sat down in the first place.

After about a week of Jason sitting across from Benny they finally started talking. First it was little things like asking if they are going to eat their pudding cup. And Benny gave Jason his damn pudding every day because he wanted to make him freaking happy. He wanted to do nice things for Jason. 

What the hell? 

Seriously? What the hell? Benny loved pudding and happily parted with it every day just so he could freaking see Jason smile and moan as he ate the damn thing. 

He was pathetic. 

Three strokes? Naw. If Benny ever feels Jason’s hand on his dick for real then it was game over. 

It’s a damn shame is what it was. 

Benny had game. He had stamina, and could go the freaking distance. 

Just ask Amanda Toll. He rocked her world for over a year before her family moved away to the East Coast while Benny was left behind in Chicago trying to hang on to his heteronormativity while his freaking dick decided it wants to dip into Jason Bull’s sweet ass. 

*****  
Over the next few weeks, they became friends. Like inseparable friends who started hanging out together after school and on the weekends. Texting each other was another thing they do when they weren’t together. Sometimes they text when they were together. Benny couldn’t whisper for shit. 

He loved his friendship with Jason, but Benny’s dick was suffering from all the jerking off. He was getting chafed and his refractory period was really short. So he wasn’t really experiencing a long period of satisfaction. Benny was obsessed with trying to figure out a way to satisfy the curiosity his dick had with Jason Bull. He searched online for different things to use to simulate anal sex. 

He was desperate, okay?

After a traumatic Google search, he had decided that maybe he needed to stay away from the internet. 

After a quick jerk off when Jason left to go home, Benny showered and was desperately willing his dick to go down so he could go to sleep. 

That was when his phone alerted him to a message. He already knew it was Jason. His dick knew it too. 

Text from Jason 11:35 pm  
Can’t sleep. 

Text to Jason 11:36 pm  
I can’t sleep either. I thought about working on my History paper. 

Text from Jason 11:40 pm  
Just forget about school for tonight. 

Text to Jason 11:42 pm  
Ok. So why can’t you sleep? 

Text from Jason 11:45 pm  
My mind won’t shut down. Why can’t you sleep?

He couldn't get his freaking mind or his dick to cooperate. Benny felt like he needed to be in a support group for the sexually deprived and crazed. 

Text to Jason 11:50 pm  
Same as you. Mind won’t shut off. 

Neither would his dick but he wasn’t going add that to the text. 

Text from Jason 11:55 pm  
They say sex is good way to induce sleepiness. 

Benny stared at that text for a solid five minutes and still had no clue what to do with it. His dick had ideas though that Benny was trying not to think about as he texted his best friend. 

Text to Jason 12:02 am  
I don’t want to hear about your sex life with my sister. 

There. He knew Izzy was still interested in Jason. 

Text from Jason 12:06 am  
No sex life to talk about with your sister. She isn’t my type. 

Benny’s heart stopped. He figured that was the whole reason that Jason came over so often was so he could get closer to his sister. At least, that was what Benny told himself and his dick. 

He wasn’t thinking straight, no pun intended, when he sent the next text. 

Text to Jason 12:10 am  
What’s your type?

Of all the stupid...

Text from Jason 12:11 am  
If I was there I’d show you. 

Wait. What?

Text to Jason 12:15 am  
Like with a picture?

Text from Jason 12:17 am  
You are not this dense, Benny. Fine. I like dark hair, dark eyes, and high intelligence with a healthy dose of sass. 

Sounds like his sister. 

Text to Jason 12:19 am  
Sounds like my sister. 

Text from Jason 12:20 am  
See! That right there. Sass. 

The bottom dropped out of Benny’s stomach. Was this really happening? He decided to play along.

Text to Jason 12:22 am  
Oh I can show you some sass. 

Text from Jason 12:23 am  
Next time we are alone in your room?

Benny’s heart completely stopped. Like for real. He didn’t want to ruin a friendship but he also wanted this...wanted Jason. He would worry about the fall out later. 

Text to Jason 12:25 am  
You better be ready for it. Not sure you can handle all my sass. 

Text from Jason 12:26 am  
Oh, Benny. I can handle your sass better than anyone else ever has and your head will explode with how awesome I handle it. 

Benny shoved his boxers down but he didn’t put his hand on himself. Not yet. He knew he had a hair trigger at the moment and if he wrapped his hand around himself he would shoot off like a cannon. He would resist and not touch himself yet. 

Text from Jason 12:27 am  
Are you handling yourself now, Benny?

Text to Jason 12:28 am  
No. I’m waiting. 

Benny’s phone began vibrating with a call from Jason. His hands shook as he answered the call. 

“Hello?” Benny’s voice did not shake. At all. 

“What are you doing, Benny?” Damn Jason for sounding all cool and shit, when Benny felt like he was a nervous ball of energy and pent up sexual tension just ready to explode any second. 

“Uh. Nothing.” Real smooth Benny. 

“You aren’t touching yourself. You’re for real not touching yourself?” Now Jason just sounded confused. 

And Benny just lost it…

“No, Jason. I am not touching myself. Not at the moment. I touch myself all the time and I’m afraid my dick is going to like fall off with the amount of touching I am doing. It isn’t healthy, Jason, for a healthy teenage boy like myself to be constantly obsessed with you and the thoughts of having sex with you and what it would feel like to be buried deep inside your ass. Do you know what it is, Jason? It is torture. And even though I get off like...like...like a bunch, I seem to come too soon and I don’t want to come too soon. Oh, God. I am shutting up now.” Benny squeezed his eyes shut and hit the mattress with his hand that wasn’t holding his phone. Why did he have to say all that?

After an excruciatingly long moment of silence, Jason spoke. “Benny, I’ve been dealing with the same thing with you. I want you. So bad. I’d show you if I was there but for now I really want to hear you. I want to get myself off to the sound of you coming. I want to know what sounds you make when you come by your own hand, by mine, my dick...in every way.” Benny’s dick jumped and strained for friction as Jason spoke but he still didn’t touch. “Benny, please touch yourself. I don’t care if you last two seconds, I need to hear you.” 

Benny nodded and realized Jason couldn’t see him. “Okay, but I’m warning you now that...it will go fast. Are you...going to be doing it too?” Benny facepalmed in the darkness of his room. He felt like an idiot. 

Dirty talk was apparently not on Benny’s list of things he does well.

“Yes, I don’t think I could keep from jerking off while listening to you. Do you want me to talk to you while you are doing it? How the hell do people have phone sex?” Jason did sound a bit confused and unsure so maybe he was as unaffected by this as he seemed. 

Maybe Jason wasn’t comfortable with dirty talk either.

“I don’t know. Maybe I tell you what I am doing?” Benny felt his face heat with embarrassment. He could not believe he was doing this. 

Jason cleared his throat and with a giggle said, “What are you wearing, Benny?”

Benny chuckled. “Boxers.” 

Jason said in a low whisper. “Take them off.”

Benny scrambled out of the boxers as fast as he could. He was not thinking about how fast he just obeyed what Jason said. “Now what...do I do?” Oh, dear Lord. Could he sound any less sexy?

“Wrap your hand around yourself but don’t stroke yourself yet.” Jason sounded as if he was in complete control while Benny was struggling just to keep from coming just from the sound of Jason’s voice. 

“I can’t, Jason. I’m...oh my God this is embarrassing. I am going to come as soon as I touch myself.” Jason was already unconsciously trusting his hips up in search of friction, balls tightening, even as he was trying to keep from spilling his load all over himself. “I just know I will.” He was not whining about it. 

“I have an idea.” Jason sounded a little breathless. “Don’t touch yourself at all.” Benny whined. There was no other word for it. “Do you think I can make you come just talking to you?” 

Still trusting up into air seeking relief, Benny replied in a whisper. “Jason. Please don’t be fucking with me about this.”

Jason’s tone went soft. “Benny, I’m not. I do want to fuck you,” Benny’s cock spurted a little precome at that. “But that isn’t all. You are my best friend, but I want more than that.”

Benny looked down at himself thrusting up in desperation. The moonlight illuminated the room just enough to see the frenzied trusts into air. Benny realized he was whining and grunting as he fruitlessly chased an orgasm. He clamped his mouth shut on those sounds. 

“Benny, don’t you dare hold back those sounds.” Jason all but growled. 

“Oh my…Jason. Please. Please...just...I need to come.” 

“Benny, what are you doing right now?” 

“I am freaking fucking up into absolutely nothing wishing it was you. I...want...please.” 

“I bet you are beautiful. I wish I was sitting in the chair in your room watching you try so hard to come without touching yourself. I bet all I would have to do is touch your dick with my finger and you’d explode.” Benny arched his back as his dick jumped like it was ready to explode just as Jason described. “I bet I could just stroke you lightly with just one finger and you would come so pretty for me.” Benny moaned. He spared a thought where he hoped everyone else in the house was dead asleep because keeping quiet now wasn’t even possible for Benny. “I would start at the base of your dick and trace my finger up your vein until I reached the tip. I would just keep doing that until you begged me to fuck you.” 

“Oh yeah…please. Oh my God, Jason. I’m...close.” Benny wasn’t lying. He could feel it. He just needed a little something more to push him over the edge. Benny was so lost in his desire he didn’t even feel the tears that slowly leaked out from his eyes. 

“That is when I would straddle you, Benny. I would wrap my hand around both of us and jerk us both off together. Come on Benny. Come for me. Wrap your hand around yourself and come for me.” Jason sounded breathless himself. Benny could tell he was touching himself too. 

Benny wrapped his hand around his dick with a deep moan, and his hips stuttered as his come shot out in hot ropes. He heard Jason on the other end breathlessly say Benny’s name as he reached his own release. 

They both were heavily breathing for several long seconds. Benny was scared to say anything. He didn’t want this to end. Not now. Not ever. He wanted the real thing. He wanted a relationship. With Jason. But what if Jason didn’t want that with him?

“Benny, I can hear you freaking out.” Jason sighed loudly before continuing. “If you don’t want to see me after…” Jason cleared his throat as Benny waited silently for him to continue. “If you don’t want this to go any further than this I understand. Well. I don’t understand. But I will respect it. Respect you.” Jason groaned. “I am screwing this up. I forced it too soon. You weren’t ready. I read you right, but I jumped in too soon for you. Didn’t I? Don’t answer that. I just need to go now.” 

Jason hung up. Benny pulled his phone back and checked. Yes. Jason ended the call. 

Benny called him back and he half expected Jason to not answer...the little chicken shit. 

Never mind that Benny was also freaking out over what was going to happen to them after their mutual phone sex orgasms. 

Jason answered. 

“Sorry. I kind of…” Jason started off but Benny interrupted. 

“Look here, Jason. I can’t believe you hung up on me. Seriously? What you think? I wouldn’t want more with you? I’ve just spent weeks imagining all the ways I can come with you and not once did I consider our first time to be over the phone. But I want it all, Jason. Do you understand me? I want it all. I don’t care what people think. Well I do. I do care. I’m sorry but I do. But I’ll get over it. Maybe we can just...keep it between us for a while before officially coming out. Because we are in high school and...and...my parents! Your parents, Jason...are they going to understand? I can’t give this up because you...you...are my obsession and I think I love you.” Benny seriously needed to shut his big freaking mouth. Did he love Jason? 

Yes. He thinks he does. He’d definitely like the time to figure it out. 

Jason was all quiet on the other end of the phone though and that made Benny nervous that he had word vomited feelings all over Jason before he was ready to hear all that. 

Benny relaxed for the first time in a along time when Jason said with happiness in his voice that told Benny they were on the same page, “There is the sass that I know and love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case you wondered...  
> They both graduated from high school, went on to college together after coming out to their family and friends, and worked together as they lived happily ever after. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
